


distraction

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pretty boring bridge duty until Deanna finds out something new about Tasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

It was a quiet day on the bridge; after a week of being so close to the neutral zone to evacuate a colony after a Romulan attack, though they’d never admit it, the Enterprise was on some down time.

 

Deanna had no doubt it would end soon but at least could take the time offered to skim through reports and write up her own.

 

Her suddenly very boring reports.

 

She sighed quietly, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed and then back at the PADD in her hand.

 

Unlike a second ago it was now flashing with a new message sent directly to her; curious she opened it.

 

_Bored? – T_

 

As furtively as possible she looked back and upwards where Tasha was standing, looking down at her console in close concentration; the only indication she had sent the message was the way her lips twitched slightly and the general sense of amusement Deanna caught from her.

 

Turning back and settling in her chair Deanna typed a message back.

 

**Very. – D**

 

_I think we could all use a spatial anomaly right about now. – T_

 

**You’d best go knock on wood for saying that. – D**

 

_Knock on wood…? – T_

 

**Old earth expression my father used to say. – D**

 

**I never quite understood it either. – D**

 

A noise startled her into looking up from the PADD, across from her Will was standing, heading over to check the headings that Wesley had inputted.

 

Deanna took her own time to slip out of her chair, stepping around the security console to slide up next to Tasha. To anyone looking it would seem that she was just taking an interest in what Tasha was doing or stretching her legs after so long sitting.

 

“It’s strange how many old expressions are still around.” Tasha angled herself towards Deanna, murmuring low enough that only she could hear.

 

“My father seemed to love using some of them.”

 

“I didn’t become aware of most of them until I joined the Academy.”

 

For a few seconds it seemed the conversation ended there, Deanna could sense some hesitation from Tasha and wondered if it was about her life before the Academy.

 

She was about to rest her hand on Tasha’s arm, an attempt to console whatever might be going on in her head, when Tasha spoke again.

 

“You know I saw you briefly while there.”

 

Deanna blinked, “At the Academy?”

 

From the corner of her eye she saw Tasha nodding.

 

She paused, thinking back if she had ever noticed Tasha while there; she’d heard of her when she had graduated, Tasha’s name graced the Academy newsletter she received as a new graduate when she one a Parrises Squares tournament as captain of the team, but she couldn’t remember seeing Tasha until being assigned on the Enterprise.

 

She looked over to Tasha to ask her about it, nearly bumping her nose into Tasha’s the two were standing to close, and saw Tasha was smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d saw me. It was well I was on the grounds one day preparing for an aikido lesson. I saw you and was so distracted the person I was sparring with nearly knocked me out.” There was no bitterness there, just fondness that Deanna could sense from her.

 

“I distracted you?” Deanna raised an eyebrow, “How did I manage that?”

 

It didn’t seem possible but Tasha bowed her head and leaned in more, “You just looked so beautiful.”

 

She nearly didn’t hear Tasha, distracted herself by trying to determine the exact colour of Tasha’s piercing eyes and it took a second to fully catch up with what was said, her mouth falling open a little.

 

Tasha pulled back and shrugged, leaving Deanna blinking and glad she was leaning again the security console.

 

It hardly seemed like a prank, Tasha being so sincere over that and clearly beginning to get a little flustered with Deanna staring at her with scrutiny.

 

“Well I wish I would have seen you.” Deanna finally said, clearing her throat, “Or that you’d come talk to me.”

 

It was Tasha’s turn to look puzzled.

 

Deanna tried not to smirk but knew she was failing, clasping her arms behind her back, “We could have gone on a date back then.”

 

Tasha’s eyes widened and Deanna grinned, rocking back on her feet.

 

“You know,” Tasha composed herself quickly, “It’s never too late now. We’re almost off shift and I have some time scheduled at the holodeck…”

 

Deanna pretended to be overthinking it, bringing one hand up to cradle her cheek and humming, making Tasha snort in amusement and shake her head.

 

“I’d be delighted to.” Deanna turned to walk away, back down to her seat.

 

As soon as she was there she picked up her PADD again.

 

**Don’t let me distract you too much Lieutenant. – D**

 

Somewhere above her Tasha tried to muffle her snickering; Will shot turned around to shoot them both a curious look and Deanna shrugged innocently, leaning back in her chair and smiling to herself.

 

Perhaps not such a boring bridge detail after all.

 


End file.
